Chase's predicament
by Tachzaruu
Summary: This will hopefully turn out to be random humour. A stranger enters the XS world and puts a spell on Chase. Surely no good will come of this. What are the consequences of this twisted plot?rubish summary, i knowRated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown.

"Chase, I'm not kidding. I am sensing the rise of a great new evil!"

Chase Young, sat upon his stone throne, rubbed his temples, a headache beginning to form. For nearly the entirety of the day, Wuya had been prattling on about a new evil. It was seriously starting to bug him.

"For the last time Wuya, leave me alone. Instead of going on about this so called new evil to me, why don't you DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF!"

Chase Young's outburst immediately silenced the flame haired witch. Slightly ruffled, she walked out of the room muttering,

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you…"

------------------------------------------

The prince of darkness was in his bedroom, removing his precious armour. Lines of stress were etched into his face.

Chase Young sighed. Usually, he never had outbursts like this, but he'd had a lot on his mind lately. There was the threat of Hannibal Bean to worry about, and Wuya had also been acting pretty shifty lately. His most profound concern, yet the one he kept most hidden, was the increasing skill and strength of the little one. Chase Young was aware that the wind boy's promotion to Shoku warrior had severely dented the swelling pride of Omi. However, he sensed that this in due time would also make him stronger. Chase had already failed to deliver Omi to the side of evil, and knew that if his little one continued to blossom, he would be overthrown.

Chase Young climbed under the ebony silk sheets of his bed, closed his eyes, forced all thoughts out of his mind, and allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Somewhere in southeast England….

"Okay, now that I've got my plan all sorted out, just gotta find those magic words…"

A petit girl searched through the pile of books in her room, throwing aside the books that did not meet her demands.

"Crap, I know I put it somewhere…"

She gave up on her search momentarily, pausing only to place her curly, brown, shoulder-length (and rather greasy) hair behind her ears and push her glasses further up her nose. Casting her eyes to the pile of laundry in the corner of her room she caught sight of a brown, rectangular object poking out of it.

"Ah!"

Gingerly peeling a sticky red sock off the cover of the aged book, she revealed its title:

'Transportation into your favourite T.V. show guide for idiots.'

The girl grabbed her shoulder-bag which hung on her door and turned the pages of the book until she found the spell she was looking for. Her brown eyes shone with determination and a smirk played across her thin lips. She muttered the words on the page and in a flash of green light, was gone.

---------------------------------------

Okay, this is lame so far, but it'll get better, I promise. No Mary sues or nothing. I'm just trying to set the scene. Don't have to review but I'd appreciate it…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown.

"Ouch."

A small figure landed with a soft thud in the main entrance of Chase Young's palace. Pushing itself to its feet, the figure gazed at its surrounding. Although the area was dark, the stairs could be seen, and the waterfalls and crystal domes glinted in the light of a few solitary candles. Pulling out of its bag a flashlight and a map, the figure stole through the labyrinth of the palace, occasionally glancing at the map.

At last the figure arrived at a pair of stone doors leading to none other than Chase Young's bedroom.

The figure pulled off a black mask to reveal a bush off messy brown hair and the sweaty face of a young girl. She traced a spiral on the stone doors with a finger and stepped through the portal, which faded after she had reached the other side.

-----------

Chase Young lay motionless in his bed, apart from the gentle rising and falling of his chest. The girl watched him for a few minutes, entranced by the warrior's stillness.

Mentally slapping herself and cursing her fan-girlness, she regained her focus and reached into her shoulder bag, pulling out what appeared to be a salt shaker. The girl shook the container until a handful of pink dust rested in her palm. She walked up to the bed and, shaking with fear, allowed it to trickle through her fingers. As the dust made contact with the sleeping warrior's face, it was absorbed. The girl took a step backwards.

A pink aura formed around his sleeping figure and then faded. He did not stir.

Drawing another portal the girl exited from the bedroom.

_Only two more steps to go._

---------------

An alarm went off in the Xiaolin temple. Four young monks ran to the entrance of the shen gong wu vault and were joined a moment later by an elderly man and a small dragon.

"This is the second break in this month! I told you we should get a padlock for this thing." the dragon complained.

The youngest and shortest monk began to bark orders.

"Dojo, you go check the damage. The rest of us will spread out and search the premises for the person responsible."

The tall, auburn haired monk casually stated, "I think you mean 'split up' Omi."

"No time for that partner. We gotta find the dirty snake pronto." interjected the large, straw-haired Texan monk.

10 minutes later…

The monks met once more at the entrance of the building.

The girl monk said,

"I didn't find anyone, or anything."

The other monks presented similar results.

"There hasn't been any sign of a forced entry or nothing," the Texan monk pondered out loud.

While the other monks debated on how the intruder had gotten away, the elderly monk and his dragon companion had checked all the shen gong wu.

"This is most puzzling, only one shen gong wu has been stolen…"

-----------------------

"Shadow of fear!"

The metabolism of the girl broke down into particles of darkness, which swirled into the ear of the sleeping boy and penetrated his dream…

The girl looked around at her surroundings. She stood in a spacious room with black walls and red carpeting. In the centre of the room stood a throne upon which none other than Jack Spicer was sat. He was dressed in the armour of Chase Young and was being fanned by the girl monk, a girl with short, blond hair and was using a red-haired woman with Heylin markings under her eyes as a footstool. Each of them was dressed in a playboy bunny outfit.

The girl rolled her eyes at the ludicrous scene which she saw before her and proceeded to approach the aspiring evil boy genius, when she was called out to.

"Hey! What are you doing in my dream? Come here."

Obeying him, she walked until she stood directly in front of him.

Jack Spicer eyed her suspiciously and then asked,

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Dani. Basically, I'm your conscience."

"Really? Cause I somehow imagined that my conscience would be more robust, and have less spots."

Dani fought the urge to slap him and instead asked him,

"So, got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Um, no. Why? You asking me out on a date?" he smirked, appreciating his own joke.

"Ah, no. I was thinking that maybe you should pay Chase Young a visit."

Jack's expression darkened and he sighed.

"What's the point? He can't stand the sight of me."

"Don't think like that. After all, he hasn't tried destroying you has he?"

"Not really…"

"And you could always show him some of your new inventions, who knows, he might be impressed."

Jack's expression brightened.

"Yeah!"

"If you want Chase to like you, then you've got to work hard for it."

"You're right conscience. You're right. Chase had better be ready cause Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, will blow away his mind with my presence!"

"So you're gonna visit him tomorrow, right?"

"Right!"

Dani turned away from him and as she faded from his dream, she could hear the dying echoes of his cackles, signifying that her task had been accomplished. All that was left to do now was wait and let the results of her plan unfold.

-----------

As Dani walked down the path leading away from the Spicer Mansion, she hoped that her plan would prove to all fanfiction writers not to launch the characters of the show into an unlikely relationship, or make the characters instantly fall in love with eachother. As well as that, she could have some real fun while playing matchmaker.

While pondering at what couples she could create and relishing the brilliance of her plan, Dani failed to notice the pond. Her next step sent her falling head first into the murky waters and she re-emerged covered in pondweed.

"Shit!"

---------------------

Yeah, this is still boring. The main reason I'm writing this is because I still have writers block on my other story. It's probably not even going to be funny. Anyways, thanks for reading and I wouldn't mind some reviews, but its up to you. Ah! I've been reduced to a grovelling wreck...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin showdown, but I do own dani.

* * *

Jack Spicer lay under his black duvet covers, curled up in a ball._I'm going to Chase Young's tomorrow…I'm going to Chase Young's tomorrow…_

His mind was a swirling torrent of emotions; excitement, fear, rage and doubt raged a fierce battle in his head.

He wanted to see Chase Young, oh how he did. He yearned for the day when Chase would respect and embrace his "genius" and his unique abilities. Sure, he was no warrior, but he had on more than one turn wielded the power of the shen gong wu in his beloved creations, fulfilled the idle fantasies of man with his bare hands. He'd invented a time machine, given himself the ability of flight and created a robot with morphing skills were rivalled only by the moby morpher. His latest invention had been directly intended for Chase: a cloning machine. All he had to do was get his hands on some of Dojo's DNA, and viola, the prince of darkness would never need fear a shortage of dragons again. Jack smiled in his sleep whilst visualising the delighted reaction of Chase, a genuine smile reserved only for him.

Fear slithered. But what if Chase rejected him again? What if Chase brushed him away, his beautiful, cruel eyes gleaming with repulse and hatred…

"_Be gone you worthless insect."_

NO!

Anger paced. "_You worthless insect."_

Those words penetrated deep into his being, questioning his very identity. Is that all he was, is that all he would ever be to them? His hero, his enemies, did they always see him as a nuisance, as a nothing?

His sleeping figure tensed. All those times he had been shunned, bullied, unappreciated, well that was going to end now. Chase Young was going to appreciate him at last; everyone was. And if they didn't…

_It'll be their loss._

The expression on Jack's face softened, and he slept sound, his mind at rest.

---------------------------------------------

Dani stumbled through the dark woods that bordered the land of Nowhere, searching for a place to set up camp for what remained of the night. The wind howled through the gaps between the gnarled trees, and a dull crescent moon cast dusty patches of light on the leaves. The atmosphere was serene, yet chilling.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as the dim light of her torch warned her of potential trip zones on the uneven path, and every small noise caused her panic. The truth was Dani was terrified of the dark and was certain that unknown creatures lurked in the depths of the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to claim her. She knew that her fear was ridiculous, but in the dark of the night, all common sense was thwarted.

RRIIIIIIIINNNNNGG

"AAAHHH!"

Dani leapt in fright as a noise shattered the deathly silence, a second later realising that it was her mobile phone. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone, pressed a key and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she whispered, her heart still beating wildly from the shock.

"Hey Dani, it's Tach."

"Oh hey! What's up? You gave me a fright just now."

"Not much. Anyway, how's the mission going?"

"Everything's all set up. Soon all fan authors will witness a lesson that they will never forget."

"Ah, about that. I received some info earlier on today from a reviewer that kinda defeats the purpose of the plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently, there are practically zero chase/jack fanfics that actually have jack and chase spontaneously and randomly start loving eachother, plus I quote: 'In fanfiction, we can make the story whatever we want, as long as we, the Fans, like it. And it's reasonably in cannon. May not happen in the show, but it's FAN-FICTION.' "

"What! Well now what am I going to do?"

"Relax, it's only a minor setback. All I have to do is change the genre of the story so that it's humour rather than a spoof, and then things can go ahead as planned. Now, your mission is just about stirring up a few laughs. I'll call you later, right now, you'd better get some shut eye."

"Kay, bye."

Dani hung up and gazed up at a patch op the night sky not hidden by the ceiling of leaves, contemplating the sudden change of situation. After a few minutes had passed, she slipped off her backpack, pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it out where the roots of a particularly large tree formed a crude bed frame of sorts. Crawling into it, she zipped herself into the sleeping bag. Dani closed her eyes, willing the night to hasten its ascension into the day…

----------------------------------------------------------------

She seems a bit stressed about the slight change of plan…anyways plz review. Yes, this is still boring I know, but I don't want to rush the story. Oh, and I would like to send out my sincere thanks to gig blipdot for pointing out the fatal flaw in our plan and helping me to set things back on track. Oh and thank you to all the other people who have taken their time to review. :D

p.s: please do warn me if you think that dani is becoming slightly mary sueish and if that is the case then I will ask her to tone things down a bit.


End file.
